Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by refreshingbeverage
Summary: Celebrating the 2009-2010 holiday season. Five ficlets, three universes.
1. Gift Exchange

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

This is the first installment of the 2009-2010 holiday season ficlets. Five ficlets, three universes.

This is from the same universe as the "Halloween Guy Fawkes Day 2009" mini series.

This was written for St. Nick's day.

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

**Gift Exchange**

"Merry Christmas!" Rick chimed, bursting into the CSI break room with his arms full of beautifully wrapped boxes, "I brought presents".

Eric and Ryan exchanged a confused look. True, the team often has a gift exchange every Christmas; but Stetler has never been a part of it.

"What are you doing here, Stetler?" Calleigh groaned, looking up from her hot cocoa.

"Yeah," Natalia joined in, "who the hell invited you?"

"I… brought… presents," Rick stammered, helplessly. He knew that he wasn't welcome around CSI, or most other places for that matter. "I thought that we… could… exchange…" Rick's voice trailed off as Calleigh, Natalia, Ryan, and Eric glared at him.

"I'll exchange a present with you, Stetler!" Valera said from her position at the break room table.

The other CSI's looked at her like she had just turned several different colors. Truth is, she had been eyeing up the packages in Rick's arms and noticed that the largest one had her name on it. Valera was hardly one to pass up an opportunity such as this.

"I didn't expect you to do this though," she said, digging around in her purse/bag, "but I still have something I could give you".

She pulled out a large and beautifully wrapped candied apple, covered in coarse sugar. Smiling, she dangled it in front of Rick, like a carrot in front of a donkey.

"Thank you," Rick smiled, carefully letting her present drop onto the table beside her. He let the other five presents drop onto the counter; they were getting a little heavy.

Valera tore the bows and wrapping paper off the box, opening it and dipping her hands inside. Much to the other CSIs' surprise, she pulled out an incredibly adorable and fluffy white teddy bear. Rick smiled happily as her face lit up.

"Aww," she squeaked as he hugged it, "He's so cute! He needs a name".

"Name him after me!" Ryan chirped, quite amused by what he was witnessing.

"No me!" Eric joined in, playfully shoving Ryan.

"What about me?" Stetler said with a pitifully hopeful smile.

Calleigh burst out laughing at Rick's suggestion, almost falling out of her chair in a fit of hysterics. Natalia followed suit, unable to keep herself from pointing at Rick as she did so. Ryan and Eric chuckled in the corner as Rick's face flushed in embarrassment.

Valera smiled as she looked down at the bear, "You know what? Just for shits and giggles… I think I will name him 'Stetler'".

"Really?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged, playing with the bear's ears, "I think it suits him… thank you, Rick".

"You're quite welcome," Stetler grinned as he opened his candied apple.

"Wait… Wait…" Ryan said, crossing towards Stetler and Valera, "I don't get it. Are you two going out?"

"No".

"Then you must just have a thing for her, because she got the biggest present," Ryan concluded as he tried to stare Rick down, "am I right?"

"The size and quality of your presents," Rick sighed as he bit into the apple and approached Ryan, "are negatively correlated with how much crap each of you has given me in the past year. Valera gave me the least amount of crap, therefore she gets the present of higher quality. But then… we are all scientists here, I'm sure I do not need to explain any further on how negative correlations work".

"You mean, 'how obediently we went along with your ridiculous investigations'?!" Natalia snapped.

"And guess whose present I put the least amount of thought into," Rick smirked.

Ryan looked at Rick. Then at Valera, who was cuddling her new teddy bear. Then at Natalia, who was grumbling at how unfair Rick always is. Then back at Rick.

The room watched as Ryan grabbed a plate and carefully arranged various Christmas cookies on it from the trays around the room. He garnished the pile with a piece of fake holly that he ripped off some garland hanging on the glass walls. Spinning around and with a lavish bow Ryan presented the dish to Rick.

"Merry Christmas, Stetler," Ryan said, flashing a cheesy grin.

"Thank you, Ryan," Stetler mused, this game was more fun than he thought it would be.

He handed Ryan a slightly smaller box, of which he immediately opened.

"Hey!" CSI Wolfe exclaimed, pulling out a Toblerone, "it's filled with chocolate!"

"Gimme piece!" Valera said playfully, reaching her hand out.

Ryan snapped off pieces of the chocolate bar and threw them to each member of the team. Eric examined the chocolate, turning it about in his fingers. Perhaps Stetler wasn't all that bad after all… at least… today.

"I don't have any present to give you," the Cuban finally said as he approached Rick, who was dusting cookie crumbs off his candy cane themed tie, "but I guess I could pay you… right?"

Rick smiled and nodded as Eric pulled out his wallet and started sifting through it. It was at this time he wished that he hadn't been buying lunch from the vending machines for the past week. The smallest bill he had was a 20, which he reluctantly handed to Stetler.

He pouted as he was handed a little envelope in return. Whatever was in it had better be good. He pulled it open and revealed two tickets for the January Steelers vs. Dolphins game. His face lit up, so did Ryan's as he saw the contents over Eric's shoulder.

"And you're going to take your best friend," Ryan chimed as he wrapped his arms around Eric's waist, "right?"

"This was very generous of you, Stetler," Eric smiled, temporarily ignoring Ryan's plea for attention.

"No it wasn't," Rick shrugged, "I got you nosebleed section and Dolphins are going to lose".

"Fifty bucks says they win by twelve!" Ryan snapped, suddenly feeling very defensive.

"What do I have to keep telling you about gambling, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Can I pay for Calleigh's present too?" Eric interrupted, shoving Ryan away from Stetler before they got to fighting.

"Another crisp 20 should cover both Calleigh and Natalia," Rick smirked, not expecting so much cash to be coming his way, he really just wanted some food.

Grumbling, Eric forked over another Jackson and was handed two small boxes. Normally, Rick would have thanked them and made his way up to IAB to figure out how to spend the 40 dollars he just got. But no, he wanted to see their reactions to the gifts he had so lovingly picked out for them. Besides, he needed to give them instructions for that one last present he needed to give.

Calleigh pulled open the blue snowflake pattern wrapping paper and carefully opened the lid of the box under it.

"Dah A-Loh!"

"Jesus!" Calleigh nearly fell off her chair, dropping the box on the table.

A little nervous, she slowly peeped back into the box. Looking up at her was a gray Furby with a white Mohawk and belly. The gears all too audibly whirred as it blinked at her with its big blue eyes and wiggled its ears. Carefully, she lifted the little thing out of the box getting a good look at it in the light.

"May-may!"

"I'm not your 'may-may'," she said sternly, already not liking it.

It emitted a demented little laugh before promptly falling asleep. Valera buried her face in the teddy bear to keep from laughing too loudly; Calleigh seemed pissed off enough as it is. Ryan didn't care, and nearly fell on the floor in a fit of hysterics. Bullet Girl glared at him, considering chucking the furry piece of hardware at his head.

"I think it's cute," Natalia piped in, scratching it behind its ears and waking it back up.

"Ah-May!"

Calleigh shoved it back into its box and closed the lid, holding it shut as she heard the muffled sound of a Furby singing to itself.

"Yeah, very funny, Nat," she grumbled, "what did you get?"

Shrugging, Natalia tore open the wrapping paper and opened the lid of the box. Inside were socks. But not just any socks. They were knee high red and green striped toe socks. Not able to find words, she simply held them up.

"Christmas socks!" Rick said, as if that explained everything that has ever happened up to that moment.

"Who the hell wears socks on Christmas?" Valera giggled.

Ryan pouted before mumbling quietly, "I wear socks on Christmas".

Natalia remained silent. She was wondering if any word had ever been invented to fully describe how ugly the socks were. After a few moments she gave up trying to make up the word she needed.

"These are worse than your ties, Stetler," she finally said.

He only grinned and shrugged before handing another present to Valera.

"I have work to do, so I'm putting you in charge of this," he explained, "make sure your Lieutenant gets it".

"Doesn't H have to give you something?" Eric asked, hoping he didn't just throw away 40 bucks.

"Lieutenant Caine," Rick smirked, "has already paid me in full".

With that, Rick waved a little goodbye to the CSI team and walked back to the elevators to return to his third floor office. The team exchanged glances with each other, only one thing now on their minds.

"Open it," Calleigh urged Valera, "I gotta see this".

"No, it's for H. He can't be too long before he realizes that we're all hiding out in here".

"Don't be a spoil sport," Natalia rolled her eyes, "you're not _actually_ going to just do what Stetler tells you… are you?"

"Of course I'm gonna do what he tells me," she retorted, "I don't want to get socks next year. Besides, I think it'd be more fun to guess what's in it. I think it's dirt".

"Garbage".

"Socks".

"Sand".

"Small dead animal".

Everyone looked at Ryan, who had made the last suggestion.

"What?"

"That's disgusting, Ryan," Calleigh shuddered, "That just reminds me of that one time when my dog killed a small rabbit in the middle of the night. I heard her barking outside so I went out to get her. It was really dark outside so I didn't notice the carcass until I stepped right on-"

"-Mmmm!... Boring!"

Everyone stared at the Furby box that interrupted Calleigh.

"You shutup!"

"Oh… okay!"

***

About twenty minutes later, the team was still in the break room. They were all gathered around Calleigh's Furby, which had recently begun to malfunction. It was emitting a bizarre gibberish, more so than usual, and at unearthly pitches. Calleigh grumbled as she flipped it over, only to confirm that she needed a screwdriver to take the batteries out.

"I'm sure Eric will be back with a screwdriver in a few minutes," Natalia reassured her as the Furby's ears twitched uncontrollably.

"Hit it!" Ryan whimpered, the thing was starting to look very possessed.

"I HAVE been hitting it".

"Hit it harder!"

At that moment, Horatio finally came into the break room, wondering where his team had vanished to. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's evil!" Ryan declared, still going on about the Furby.

"I'm gonna shoot this thing if Eric doesn't get back soon," Calleigh growled, shaking it violently.

Horatio looked at the Furby, then at the teddy bear, then at the chocolates, then at the socks. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Stetler gave it to us," Valera smiled, suddenly remembering Horatio's present.

"Sergeant Stetler gave you guys all this?" Horatio smirked, quite amused.

"He got you something too," Ryan chirped, nudging Valera to give the present to him.

Horatio couldn't help but to smile as a small box wrapped in forest green paper and a deep red ribbon was placed in his hands. He turned it over, wondering if he should open it.

"Open it!" Calleigh urged, as if to answer his internal question for him.

The redhead looked around at the pleading eyes of his team. Sighing deeply and smirking as he finally decided to give in and began to pull off the ribbon. As soon as he did that everyone crowded around him to get a good view of whatever was inside.

"You guys are making me claustrophobic," Horatio observed, stopping to glare at them.

Realizing how few molecules of air were between all of them, the CSIs backed away from their lieutenant, although they still tired to crane their necks to see what was inside.

Horatio rolled his eyes as he pulled off the green paper. He lifted the box right up close to his eyes, so only he could see the contents. And what he saw made his pale cheeks turn several vibrant shades of red.

"What is it? What is it?" Ryan begged, literally jumping up and down.

"Nothing," Horatio blushed, "don't you have evidence to process?"

"Don't you have a present to show us?"

Ryan cowered slightly as his superior give him a stern look, his bright blue eyes flashing. Knowing that this was a fight that he couldn't win, he quietly slinked out of the room. Natalia followed him, knowing that Horatio probably thought the same of her (if not worse) as he did of Ryan. Valera sighed and reluctantly followed suit, she may be Stetler's favorite, but she knew that only Calleigh and Eric could possibly have that standing with Horatio.

"Can I see?" Calleigh pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

"No".

"Why not?Wwhat is it?"

Horatio gave her a look that just screamed _Nice try, but you didn't honestly think I'd fall for that, did you? _

She shrugged, it was worth a shot. She picked up the Furby, who was still jabbering on, and stalked off to the ballistics lab. Horatio rolled his eyes and returned to his office, hoping that nobody would bother him about the present anymore.

***

The redheaded lieutenant stepped into his glass office and placed the package down onto his desk before plopping down behind it. He stared at the box and chuckled for a few moments before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rick's number.

"Hi Horatio" Rick came in from the other end of the line, the smirk audible in his tone.

"You're evil".

"You've been talking to your team again, haven't you?"

"Yeah, except I don't need my team to know that it's true".

"It made you blush, didn't it?"

"Rick, you really risked a lot. I mean, what if they opened it?"

"That's why I put Valera in charge; I knew that she wouldn't have that".

"We could have been completely exposed to our departments in one of the worst ways. You know you we can't have anyone figure out what's really going on between us".

"But we weren't. So calm down. Did you even get a good look at them yet?"

"No," Horatio muttered, eyeing up the package, "but I'll do it now".

The redhead put the entire box in the closest desk drawer, making sure that it would be impossible for anyone from the halls to see the contents. He finally completely removed the lid, only to feel the blush fill his cheeks again.

There, sitting in his drawer was a small bundle of Polaroid pictures, bound together with a bit of thin red cloth ribbon. The one on the top was of Rick, lying completely nude on a bed that was dressed in light green linens. He was holding a pear, as if he was contemplating it. In the white space under the picture were written the words "Day One".

"You're blushing," Rick commented as he heard his lover's breathing grow erratic.

"I am," Horatio couldn't help but to admit, "I trust there are twelve of these".

"Yup".

"Why am I afraid to see day ten?" Horatio smirked as he pulled the ribbon off the bundle.

"You should be even more afraid to see day eleven".

"Oh dear God… Rick… tell me that you didn't do what I'm afraid you did".

"I'm kidding, Horatio. I didn't… I didn't. I thought about it, but I just couldn't do that to such a beautiful instrument".

"Thank you," Horatio breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the drawer, deciding to look at them later, "They look professional. You take them?"

"No, I know someone who works part time at Oxy's. She's a photographer by trade; it's just that the economy didn't treat her studio very well".

"You spend way too much of your free time in that 'toy' store. I'm not sure if I like it".

"I wish you would come with me one time".

"For the last time: no. I can't be seen setting foot in that place, I'm on the news too often and people will recognize me. And if they see _us_ walking in together, they would come to the only logical conclusion".

"You're making me pout, Horatio. Don't I even get a 'thank you'?"

"I'll thank you in my own way tonight," Horatio smirked, "And I'll finish looking at them later, I have a lot to do today".

"Day five's really pretty".

"I said I'll look at them later".

"I'm wearing all the gold jewelry we could find and am sitting on a golden dining room chair in front of a gold table. My legs are splayed open, one foot on the ground and another on the edge of the table. The background is black as pitch and there is a soft focus that just makes me glow and the gold shine".

"That's enough Rick," Horatio whispered, his pants suddenly feeling quite tight.

"Of course it's not a real Prince Albert," Rick continued, "I don't think I could just suddenly switch and make you top from now on".

"Rick!" Horatio gasped, his face getting quite pink, "That's enough! I'll thank you later".

"I know," the IAB sergeant smirked, "I was just making sure that you would".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And here's your holiday bonus…

The rest of the photos… in case you wondered.

Day Two: Rick wearing nothing but an opened white silk shirt and his trademark smirk. He's in front of a white background with two doves flying by

Day Three: He has on nothing but a straw hat as he lounges in a hen house. Eggs up in the nest he's closest to. He's petting one of the hens as he chews on some wheat

Day Four: He lounges on a black fainting couch which stands in front of a large black bird cage. Four little yellow birds are perched throughout the picture, one on Rick's hand, one on his shoulder, one on the cage, and one on the sofa.

Day Six: He lies in the tall matted down grass, the standing blades curving slightly towards him. His arm is lazily raised so his hand is about at head level. Between his head and hand is a small nest of goose eggs.

Day Seven: His clothes have been thrown onto a rock by the edge of a pond that he is lowering himself into. His fingertips brush against the water's surface, lovingly caressing it.

Day Eight: He's sitting on top of a large metal milk canister. He rests an old-timey milk bottle on his knee, looking up at the camera as if he had just been distracted away from something very important and private.

Day Nine: He is hanging upside down on a pole in a bedroom (that's not what it means by "Nine Ladies Dancing", Rick!)

Day Ten: The only picture shot from the back. Rick seems to be lost somewhere between a leap and a stride as he jumps/steps from stone to stone across a small brook (*shrug* he didn't really know what to do here).

Day Eleven: Overhead shot. He lounges atop a grand piano, a rose lying across the keys. He is holding a glass flute over his chest.

Day Twelve (because this shit's getting kinda old): He stands next to a snare drum, his back foot on a raised platform to give the camera a ¾ view. In his hands are two drumsticks and there is at least one ring on each of his fingers.


	2. Snowball

Thank you for the reviews, mummacass, vivalavidaa, daxy and wolfsong98 (FanFiction)

Thank you for the review, scripps (LiveJournal)

This is the second installment of the 2009-2010 holiday season ficlets. Five ficlets, three universes.

This is from the same universe as "Apples".

This was written for the first day of winter

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

**Snowball**

Horatio stood outside of the Miami-Dade Police Department, watching as a once kidnapped child ran to the loving arms of his mother. They stood there holding each other in the brisk Miami breeze, repeating the words "I love you" over and over again. He smiled, leaning against the railing and watching the scene.

Horatio was quite well known around the department for being incredibly good with little kids. They would spill their hearts out to him and they trusted him more than any other cop on the force. The redheaded lieutenant sighed, wishing that he could have that sort of connection with his own son.

Suddenly, and from out of nowhere, Horatio felt something hard and cold crash against his back, exploding into little tiny fragments on contact. He arched his back, in attempt to escape the cold and wet sensation that had now overtaken it. Confused and irritated, Horatio spun around and saw… actually pretty much what he expected to see.

Rick Stetler stood a good 15 feet away with a huge grin across his face. He was holding a gray insolated lunch bag with both hands.

"What the hell did you throw at me, Stetler?"

"One of these," Rick smirked.

He pulled a perfectly round ball of shredded ice from a snow cone out of the bag and chucked it at Horatio's chest. It landed with a little "piff" right in the middle of the redhead's white shirt. He quickly brushed it off and shivered as the little crystals of ice that clung to the fabric melted, soaking it.

"Really mature, Rick".

Piff. Rick had thrown another, this one landing on Horatio's stomach. A huge smile crossed his face as Horatio's shirt just got wetter and wetter.

Horatio growled low in his chest, wanting to smash one of those cold little ice balls on Rick's smug little face. But before he got the chance to…

"Lieutenant Caine?" a woman's voice called, a slight giggle detectable in her tone.

"Yes madam?" he answered turning around, hoping that her conversation will stop the attack long enough for Rick's ammunition to melt.

"My son, Kevin, tells me how you saved him and made him comfortable while he was questioned and waited for us. I can't thank you enough for how much you have done for our family".

"Well, he made my job easy m'am," Horatio chuckled lovingly, "He's such a brave little guy, aren't… you… Kevin…"

Horatio's voice drifted off as he noticed that Kevin was busy laughing and making faces with Rick. Kevin shrieked with laugher, clapping his hands and jumping up and down.

"You're funn-ee," he giggled, pointing up at the IAB sergeant.

Grinning, Rick dug into the bag and pulled out another "snowball", chucking it at Horatio. Piff. This one hit his shoulder. And as much as the lieutenant wanted to snap at Rick, he knew that it would kill the kid's fun. He just brushed off the little ice shards and feigned a playful attitude.

"What are those tings and why are you towing tem at Ho-way-tee-o?" Kevin asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Well," Rick smiled, crouching down next to Kevin, "Today is the first day of winter. Where I come from, in the winter it would snow, like it does in the mountains. When I was your age, my friends and I would make little balls out of the snow that fell and we would throw them at each other. They don't hurt, and they're lots of fun. Wanna try it?"

"Yeah," Kevin grinned, about as wide as Rick was grinning.

"How about it, H?" Rick chuckled, "would you let Kevin throw a snowball at you?"

"Oh lieutenant!" Kevin's mother squeaked, obviously overcome with the cuteness of the situation, "Please? Oh, I hope you don't mind".

"Not at all," Horatio said through gritted teeth.

Rick handed Kevin a little ice ball.

"It's cold!" Kevin noted, almost dropping it.

"It sure is. Now throw it at him".

Piff. The little snowball crashed into Horatio's knee, moistening his pant leg.

"Good shot!" Rick smirked as Kevin shrieked with joy.

"Come on, Kevin," his mother smiled warmly, "we have to get you home now, I'm sure grandma and grandpa will be very happy to see you".

"Gamma! Gampa!" he cheered as he ran towards the car.

"Thanks again, Lieutenant Caine," she beamed, "and you…erm…"

"Sergeant Rick Stetler," Rick smirked, taking her hand and lightly kissing her ring, "It's been a pleasure".

She giggled and waved goodbye as she scampered off to her car to take her son home. Horatio rolled his eyes and shook his head at Rick.

"What?" Rick smiled innocently, "you're not the only one here who could be good with kids, you know'.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Good for you," Horatio grumbled, "just tell me that that was the last of your cursèd little snowballs".

Rick dove his hand into the bag, only to find himself wrist deep in melted ice.

"Crud," he grumbled, pulling his hand out and wiping it off on Horatio's jacket, "well… it was fun while it lasted".

"It's not done yet," Horatio smirked, pulling the bag from him.

He wanted to soak Rick to the bone, but his adversary was significantly more evasive then he expected. As Horatio attempted to dump the water on him, Rick jumped about a yard back. However, his thigh still got in the way, it got completely drenched.

Grumbling, the two quite damp men trudged into the Police Department, marching towards the locker rooms to dry off.

***

Horatio and Rick stood alone in the locker room; Horatio had already pulled off his shirt and jacket, letting them dry under two of the stationary hairdryers. Rick had stripped out of his trousers and boxer shorts, he leaned half-naked against the wall. Horatio quickly averted his eyes as he removed his own pants.

"Jesus Christ, Rick. Cover your shame".

"You know what, Horatio? Maybe you should have thought about that before you felt like dumping a bag of water so high up on my thigh".

"I was aiming for your head. If you would have held still then you- Will you at least censor yourself?!"

"Why? Are you jealous, Caine?"

"No!" Horatio lied, blushing furiously.

The two men leaned against a row of lockers, Horatio trying not to look at Rick. In the meantime, Rick smirked to himself as he scanned over Horatio's practically nude body. He struggled to clear his mind from his thoughts, which were becoming increasingly filthy by the second. Horatio began blushing as he realized that Rick was slowly invading his personal space.

"Rick. What are you doing?"

"Oh how quickly we forget," Rick smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly think I'd forget about our little rendezvous back in September?"

"I thought that we agreed that that never happened".

"Oh, but it did, Horatio. You wanted it to. You wanted it to so... _badly_".

Horatio finally turned to see that Rick was mere centimeters away from him. He blushed as he realized how much he was struggling not to let his eyes wander downwards.

"Let me alone, Rick".

"Admit that it happened".

"Fine," Horatio grumbled, "It happened"

"What happened, again?" Rick teased, moving so that they were face-to-face.

"I… I let you kiss me".

"And you'd let me kiss you again".

"mayb- mmph!" Horatio tried to say as his mouth was covered by Rick's.

Rick gently pinned Horatio against the lockers, grasping onto his bare shoulders. The redhead shivered as he felt Rick stroke his arms.

"You like it," Rick purred, breaking the kiss, "and you want more".

He bumped their arousals together, making Horatio gasp.

"Stop, Rick".

"Why? It feels wonderful and I know I'm not the only one who thinks that".

"But it's wrong".

"There's nothing wrong about this, Horatio," Rick cooed, kissing and nipping up along Horatio's neck and jaw line, "It is perfectly natural to need a sort of... stimulation, everybody knows that. There's nothing wrong with it".

"But this is fraternization on MY part; I'm your superior officer".

"I'll make sure that IAB turns a blind eye to this".

Horatio wanted to retort, but the feeling of Rick lightly nibbling on his earlobe was driving off higher thought. He turned his head and their lips met again, quickly parting to let their tongues massage each other. Rick pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chest, covered in a dark brown fur. Horatio couldn't stop his fingers from running through the soft curls, rubbing Stetler's full chest.

"Why Horatio, I'm not turning you on, am I?"

"Can we move this to the lavatory?" Horatio blushed, wanting to put as many doors as possible between his affair and the rest of the department.

"Of course we can," Rick smirked, walking in the direction of the bathroom door, pulling Horatio along with him.

***

Horatio's soft, pale wrists were roughly pinned to the wall of the bathroom next to the sinks. He shivered as his arms and back came in contact with the cold, tile surface. His entire body had become quite flushed, his cheeks especially. His mouth had been captured by Rick in a bruising kiss, taking all the air from their lungs.

"So beautiful…" Rick whispered before he sucked Horatio's lower lip into his mouth to lightly nibble at it.

The redhead moaned and whimpered in pain as Rick's sharp canine tooth ripped into his flesh. Then, just as loving as he was rough, Stetler brushed his tongue over the wound and lightly sucked on it. The taste of blood was in both their mouths as the gash quickly clotted.

After a long moment, Rick finally pulled away and gazed down into Horatio's soft blue eyes.

"How vampiric of you," Horatio noted.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked first," Rick shyly admitted, "But I know you would have declined. Then you never would have known how much you could have enjoyed it".

"Well," Horatio thought, his tongue lightly exploring the little shallow hole that was now in his lip, "I can't say that that wasn't incredibly hot… but I also can't say that I would want to do that again".

"I'm sorry".

"No, it's alright".

Horatio looked away; hardly able to believe that he just had that conversation with Stetler (of all people). He wasn't quite so sure how he could describe this relationship. Were they lovers? Beaus? He would say that they were friends with benefits, but they weren't exactly friends. Whatever it was felt like it was being driven completely on impulse, although he wasn't about to deny the fact that Rick was helping it along.

In fact, at this point, Horatio wasn't sure of his sexual orientation. He was 99% certain he was straight. But… perhaps these moments of uncertainly made him bi-curious. But that curiosity has been fulfilled… so why was he making out with Rick now? He could be bi… but no… it can't be. Not when he's 80% certain that he's straight. He could just be doing this for Rick, because he wants it so badly. But "Straight-except-when-Rick-wants-to-play" isn't really a label. Why was he even worrying about a label? He shouldn't have to feel he must re-assert his sexuality, not when he was 68% certain that he's straight… erm… make that 65%... no… 50%. How was Rick doing this to him? It's ridiculous.

"Woah," Rick suddenly murmured into Horatio's neck, "calm down, lieutenant".

Horatio blinked his bright blue eyes, which glazed over as he became lost in thought. It was then that he had realized what he had spent the past minute doing. His brain screamed as it came to realize that he had been unconsciously humping away at Rick's leg, getting more and more vigorous with each stroke.

"Oh God," Horatio gasped, "I… I'm sorry".

"There is absolutely nothing to apologize for," Rick smirked.

"There isn't?"

"Of course not," Rick smiled, "I'm just as willing to take this relationship to the next level as you are".

As he spoke, Rick slipped his thumbs under the elastic band of Horatio's boxers and lightly tugged downwards.

"Stop!" Horatio gasped as the boxers reached his mid-hip, "Wait... Rick... I have to think about this".

"Take your time," Rick smiled gently.

Horatio stood there, his chest heaving and his heart pounding. What was scaring him was that the more he thought about it, the more he doubted that he would regret it. Was this really happening? Did he really want Rick? Was he right to fight it? How long had he been fighting it?

Neither of them got to think too long on the dilemma, because in the next moment they heard the locker room door open.

"Shit," Horatio swore, realizing that he and Rick were standing nearly naked in each other's arms and that someone could walk in on them any second.

He shoved Rick into a bathroom stall and quickly followed him in, locking the door behind them.

"Horatio?"

"Shh! Do you know what would happen to me if anyone finds out about this?"

"No".

"Neither do I, but I don't want to find out"

"Well, I know that _I_ could be fired, so-"

"Shh!"

Someone was approaching the bathroom, right outside the door.

"Quick! Get to another stall," Horatio ordered.

"What? Why?"

"They can't see two feet in the same-"

"-too late!" Rick gasped.

He quickly grabbed onto Horatio's thighs and lifted him off the ground as they heard the bathroom door open. Obediently, the redhead locked his ankles behind Rick's hips and rested his back against the stall door. Horatio wrapped his arms around the back of Rick's neck, making himself comfortable as the sound of footfalls echoed on the tile walls and porcelain fixtures. The newcomer hummed as he walked over to the urinals to do his business.

Horatio looked into the soft chestnut eyes of the man who was holding him. They stood there in the silence, knowing that with one false move they could be caught. The element of danger aroused them further. Well… it aroused Rick further. Horatio blushed as he realized that if it weren't for the thin layer of fabric his boxers provided that he would have been impaled by now.

"I'm sorry," Rick mouthed silently, obviously a little embarrassed at his own eagerness.

Horatio smiled leaned forward and brushed their lips together lovingly. The two of them fought back the urge to moan or whimper, keeping the kiss as quiet as they could.

Rick smirked to himself. It was so close to happening. He and Horatio were almost nude and in each other's arms. There they were, in their own private world inside one of the stalls; forgetting the past and not giving a damn about the future. Now _this_ was living. The only thing that would have made the moment more perfect would be if Horatio wasn't quite a bit heavier than he looked.

Rick's legs quivered and quickly locked under Horatio's weight. The redhead's bright blue eyes widened as he felt Rick's legs twitch beneath him. Taking a little step forward, Rick pinned the lieutenant against the stall door, hoping that that would relieve his legs for a little while. Horatio wanted to brace himself against the walls, but he was too afraid of falling to let go of Rick's neck.

Suddenly, Rick's right leg gave out. He was able to buckle his knee back up before Horatio could fall, but not until they both released a quiet whimper of dread.

"Fuck," Horatio mouthed quietly as they heard the humming stop.

"He didn't hear us," Rick mouthed back.

"Yes he did".

Rick's right leg twitched violently again. Both men biting their lips to keep from repeating the whimper.

"Sit down," Horatio ordered silently.

"I… can't… move…"

The two of them heard a little creek.

"What was that?" Rick asked.

Horatio shrugged in response. The footsteps came back from the urinals and up to the sinks. As much as he wanted to tighten his grip on Rick, Horatio's arms were getting really tired. He rolled his shoulders as he rested his weight against the door.

The creek repeated, a little louder this time.

"What the hell is that?" Rick wondered again.

His question was soon answered as the door gave out behind Horatio. The two men crashed down onto the cold tile floor. Horatio landed flat on his back, Rick tumbling down on top of him. The redhead winced in pain, the wind knocked out of him.

"What the hell?" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"It's not what it looks like," Rick said automatically, looking up at Detective Frank Tripp.

"What just happened, Horatio?" Frank demanded.

Horatio couldn't answer. He could hardly breathe. He just whimpered in pain.

"Uh… could you give us a moment," Stetler requested gently, "I think he's hurt".

"o-…kay," Frank uncertainly agreed, walking out and wondering why a half-naked Horatio and Stetler just tumbled out of a bathroom stall.

In that moment Horatio was able to collect himself. As he did a wondrously confused look crossed his face. All thoughts were cleared as six words crossed his mind.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"H, are you okay?" Rick murmured, climbing off of the redhead.

"Leave me alone," Horatio grumbled, curling into a ball and rolling onto his side, exposing the crisscross pattern the tile floor imprinted on his back.

"Oh God," Rick gasped, reaching out and stroking the imprint, "that looks bad".

"Don't touch me," Horatio groaned, "just leave me alone, Stetler".

"I'm sorry, Horatio".

"… go away".

Sadly, Rick looked back at the redheaded lieutenant, walking out of the bathroom and leaving him there alone.

With a wince, Horatio straightened out, arching his spine as he hoped that he wouldn't be too sore the next day. What came over him? What was that spell that Rick was able to put on him? What made Stetler's (of all people) lips feel so soft and full and warm? Why do they always end up holding each other so tightly? Why were his hands unable to resist the sweet feeling of Rick's warm body under them? Wait. What? Damnit! He was doing it again.

"Horatio?" Frank called, poking his head into the bathroom.

"Yeah, Frank?"

The older man watched as the redhead lifted himself onto his hands and knees, then slowly to his feet. Horatio arched his back, wincing as he heard a series of little cracks come from his spine. But he was really just happy that he was able to move.

"What's going on with you and Stetler?"

"We got into a snowball fight".

"Do all snowball fights end with a make out session in the locker room?"

"We weren't making out," Horatio said sternly, his face flushing as he did.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Hiding… from you… because you would think that we were making out".

"Why would I think that?"

"Frank… have you ever been in a snowball fight?"

Frank stopped to think. Horatio was right; he hadn't ever been in a snowball fight. Back in Leesville, Texas, where he grew up, it never snowed. His parents didn't have enough money to go on many vacations. In fact, he didn't see real snow until he was in his mid twenties and traveled to Chicago with his then fiancé. That was his first snowfall, and he certainly didn't have the chance to play in it.

"No… but I've seen them in movies".

"Then you don't _really_ know what it's like to have one".

Well, Frank couldn't argue with that; and that was exactly what Horatio was banking on.

"But Horatio-"

"Frank, can you save it for later?" Horatio groaned, staggering towards the door that led to the lockers, "I kind of just fell flat on my back. This hurts a lot more than I'm letting on".

Horatio and Rick exchanged a glance as they met up in front of the hairdryers. Rick was pulling his dried boxers and slacks back on. The redhead dragged himself into his shirt and pants, groaning softly whenever he had to move his back. Feeling responsible, Rick helped Horatio into his jacket and helped him out of the locker room.

Frank was just left there staring after them. It took him until he had opened up his locker and pulled out his gun cleaning kit, when the realization hit him.

_Wait… snowball fight?_


	3. The Tree Part 1

Thank you for the reviews, my anonymous reader, daxy and wolfsong98 (FanFiction)

Thank you for the review, lausi_gm (LiveJournal)

This is the second installment of the 2009-2010 holiday season ficlets. Five ficlets, three universes.

This is from the same universe as "Some With Arrows, Some With Traps".

This was written for Christmas Eve

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

**The Tree - Part 1**

Christmas in Miami isn't exactly the same as Christmas in New York… or Oklahoma for that matter. There wasn't any snow, which in Rick's opinion killed the fun of the season. But he and Horatio didn't exactly have a choice, they couldn't leave the city. Crime rates were up this holiday season and, as usual, suicides were beginning to peak. As much as they just wanted a day off, they knew that they would probably end up pulling double shifts.

But no matter what the rest of Miami had planned for them, they planned to lie around until they were called in. After all, this was their first Christmas together.

Horatio managed to get his hands on a nine foot live tree, although he refused to tell Rick how; even though they had spent most of the day it came in re-arranging Horatio's house so it could fit. Horatio knew that it was a far cry from Rockefeller Center, and Rick knew that it was a far cry from chopping it down himself with his older sister. But this one was special. It was all theirs.

Nobody in the neighborhood even knew they had a tree, Horatio and Rick even brought it in in the dead of night. It wasn't near any windows; nobody could see it from the streets. The casual observer might even find it absurd that Horatio would have the time for a Christmas tree; especially when they have to be shipped in from the northern states. The tree was a secret, just like their relationship had to be.

***

"Let me in, I brought pie!" came the voice over the intercom.

Horatio smirked at the sound of his lover's voice, literally dropping the dirty dishes he was tending to back into the sink. He looked at the oven and then down at his watch, hoping that Rick didn't distract him too much, else their dinner would burn. It wasn't like they were having anything too elaborate, at least for the main course. He didn't like to admit it, but Horatio rarely knew what he was doing in the kitchen; he didn't need to admit it though, Rick could tell.

Rick was the chef and the baker and the bartender and frankly, it made Horatio feel a little useless. He knew that Rick loved pampering him, but it was always difficult for the redhead to hand over control to anyone, even Rick. Well… "even Rick" in… most situations.

Horatio pulled open the door for his lover and just stood there taking in the sight. Rick was wearing his suit jacket and fine black slacks. His shirt was decorated with red, magenta, and white vertical strips. A green and red tie was in the middle of it all. He was carrying two large paper bags and was shivering slightly. Although it was only 60 degrees out, there was a pretty strong wind, making it feel like it was around 40.

"Please let me in," Rick begged, bringing Horatio out of the trance he was in.

Horatio stepped back, giving Rick enough room to maneuver into the house. The paper bags were placed close to the kitchen archway, just in time before Horatio had captured his lover's arms and wrestled him down onto the couch. Rick could do nothing to suppress the laugh Horatio forced out of him; he loved seeing the redhead so playful.

"You should really have learned to be more on your guard," Horatio smirked, sitting on Rick's stomach and pinning his arms to the cushions, "unless you are letting me pin you".

"I'm not letting you pin me," Rick grunted as he tried to squirm out of Horatio's grasp, "but that's not to say that I'm not enjoying it".

"Then why are you struggling?"

"Because," Rick started, pushing harder and harder against Horatio's weight, "This… is your… kink… not… mine".

With that, Rick managed to free himself and make Horatio fall on top of him. Before the redhead could figure out what happened, Rick pulled him onto the cushions, flipped him over, and pulled his hands behind his back.

"And you should know better than to assault an officer," Rick playfully growled as he pulled out his handcuffs and secured Horatio's wrists.

The lieutenant squirmed as he felt the cold metal against him. He was much more used to the white fur handcuffs Rick had given him several months ago when their relationship started up. These department issued ones were just so… sterile.

"Why didn't you use the good ones?" Horatio mumbled, turning his face so he wasn't being suffocated by the couch pillow.

"I just came from the office, Horatio," Rick chuckled, "Your team already looks at me cross-eyed, could you imagine what would happen if I walked into your labs with our cuffs attached to my belt?"

"I'd imagine that I'd get a little turned on".

Rick smiled, helping Horatio to a sitting position on the couch. He stroked the side of his lover's face, waiting for him to get used to the blood flow of this new position. Once Horatio's eyes focused on him again, Rick straddled his thighs and leaned down to kiss him.

The redhead struggled against the cuffs, wanting to hold onto Rick's hips and lose his fingers in that dark brown hair. He soon discovered that he couldn't and would only be able to feel his lover teasing him.

"You're evil," he grumbled, pulling against the cuffs as the brunette moved down to kiss his neck.

"And how can you possibly expect me not to be when it gets you so damn aroused?"

"So you're doing this to be kind to me. Then is it really evil?"

Rick sat up and gave Horatio a playful little bop to the head, "no philosophies tonight, love. There are so many other things to say".

"Like what?"

"Like just how happy I am to finally be spending Christmas with you".

Horatio smiled, "It's been a long time since I have been able to spend Christmas with anyone. And I've never been able to spend it with someone who means as much to me as you do".

"Then I think it's about time you have".

Rick leaned down and nuzzled against Horatio's neck. The redhead couldn't help but to chuckle as his lover's stubble tickled the side of his face. Their lips brushed together before Horatio spoke again.

"That was an interesting conversation to have in handcuffs".

An evil smirk crossed Rick's lips before he said, "You'll be surprised how many times you will find yourself saying that to me".

Horatio moaned softly as his mouth was covered by that of his lover. Rick's hands held Horatio's face still as their tongues wrestled and slid against each other. He grabbed the throw pillow, only breaking the kiss for a moment to prop the lieutenant's head up with it. Just and quickly as it was broken, the kiss picked back up, with Rick gently and slowly stroking his lover's sides.

The redhead broke away, wincing in pain as he realized that he was bruising his wrists by pulling so hard on the restraints. He wasn't used to fighting against real cuffs.

"Are you alright?" Rick whispered, nibbling on Horatio's ear.

"Yeah, it's just that…" Horatio craned his neck to try to look at the culprits of his vexation, "these aren't the most comfortable things in the world".

"Well here," Rick sighed and smiled as if to say _'why didn't you tell me earlier?'_, "Let me help you out of them".

The brunette dismounted Horatio's lap and adjusted their angle on the couch, so that they could both sit up and Rick could have access to the cuffs.

"I don't trust you back there," the redhead smirked, trying to look at the man sitting behind him.

"That's because you shouldn't".

Horatio blushed and moaned softly as he felt Rick pull back on his shirt collar, exposing and kissing the back of his neck. He felt Rick sucking, raising a little mark that claimed Horatio as his own. Smiling, he felt soft lips wander up his neck, into his hair, and onto his earlobe.

Rick hummed contentedly, loving Horatio's taste and loving even more to with eager lips learn every inch of his body. But something distracted him from the taste of perfection.

"Is something burning?" he muttered as he went on to attack Horatio's shoulders.

The redhead groaned. He would have dropped his face into his palm if his hands weren't locked behind his back.

"Yeah, that would be dinner".

Rick gave his lover a good slap upside the head before running into the kitchen to save whatever was left of his meal. Horatio was left sitting on the couch, handcuffed and rolling his eyes.

***

"I'm sorry about the casserole," Horatio blushed, reaching down and picking up a Christmas cookie from the large box Rick brought.

"It's alright," the brunette shrugged, "I was planning on stuffing myself with these anyways".

The two men sat on the floor in front of the lit Christmas tree, all the other lights in the house were off. One of the bags Rick brought contained two pies, the other about three large boxes of homemade Christmas cookies and a present that was yet to be opened. The present was placed under the tree, next to Rick's own. The pecan and apple pies were in the kitchen, with a few slices cut out of both.

"Is there a reason why you made two million of these things?" Horatio asked, holding up a candy cane shaped cookie with red and white sprinkles.

"Because that is the precise number that my grandmother had taught me to make," Rick smirked as he bit off a good section of a cookie shaped like a wreath, "I come from a large family… well… a large extended family".

"Mom used to make some like these with Ray and I," Horatio smiled at the memory. "We would all take part in making a huge batch of cookie dough. She would dust the table with powdered sugar and let us cut out as many shapes as the dough would let us. I loved it. It wasn't like baking a cake where I was only allowed to stir the ingredients".

"Given what has happened tonight, I'm not sure if I could even trust you with that," Rick grinned, he couldn't stop himself.

"Hey".

"Your mother must have been a very generous woman".

"She sure was, you jerk," Horatio laughed.

Rick smiled; he loved hearing Horatio laugh more than anything. It was so rare to be able to hear him do much more than a chuckle. He crawled around the cookie boxes that separated them to join Horatio by his side. The redhead smiled as Rick eyed him up, silenced by the wonder of what was going on behind those sweet brown eyes.

Soon Horatio was glomped, on the floor, and laughing again. Rick nuzzled his lover's shoulder for a few moments before he started laughing himself. Rick had never been able to see Horatio become so light of heart after talking about his mother, usually he gets very reserved and quiet after bringing her up. It was most likely the holiday that made him smile, but Rick wished that part of it would be his doing.

"Oh God," Horatio sighed, freeing his arm out from under Rick to pet his lover's hair, "I'm getting too old for this".

"Too old for what?"

"For sitting on the floor eating cookies and being tackled by you".

"Don't get too old for that," Rick murmured into his lover's chest, "never get too old for that".

"You are just insistent on part of me never growing up," Horatio chuckled as he hugged Rick, "Well, I hate to disappoint, but all of me already has".

"No. That's not true. Don't break my heart, Horatio".

"I'll try not to".

The two of them tangled on the floor, Rick lying on top of his lover. The redhead smiled, he hadn't been able to be so playful in years. All of the women he had been with had found him attractive for his seriousness. Then Rick came along, who didn't hold one trait over another. For Rick, there was a time for being serious, but there was always more time for playing around and just enjoying life. And what's best is that Horatio knew that Rick didn't try to change him, it just happened because they both wanted it to. Because it would mean he would be able to enjoy his time with Rick that much more if he could just learn to laugh again.

Rick pulled off his suit coat and threw it in a heap over the shoes and socks that he took off a while ago. He pressed his lips against Horatio's, holding him steady as he kissed him over and over again. The redhead smirked as he felt Rick straddle him. He brushed the cookie box away from them as their lips locked and hands wandered.

Horatio smirked as Rick broke away and he was finally able to get a good look at him. He ran his hand over the white and red striped fabric that made up his shirt.

"You remind me of a candy cane," he chuckled.

"And we both know what you do with those," Rick purred as he nibbled at his lover's neck.

"Throw them in the freezer?"

Rick gave Horatio a playful swat upside the head before he climbed off of him and sat up. Horatio smiled at his lover before he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I want to take you to bed," Horatio whispered, "But I really don't feel like leaving the tree, it's too cozy in here".

Rick cuddled for a few moments before an idea struck him, "We can do both".

"I can't do it on the floor, even though this is a very soft carpet. That I know I'm too old for".

"What if I bring the mattress down here?"

Horatio raised an eyebrow to his lover's proposal.

"You don't mind, do you?" Rick asked.

"Not at all," the redhead smiled as he got to his feet and helped Rick up, "I'll help you".

***

The two men slowly lowered the mattress down onto the floor, making sure not to brush against the tree or squash any of the cookies. Nudging it into just the right place with the back of his foot, Rick smiled at his handiwork.

"Now the trick will be getting it back upstairs," Horatio smiled.

"Damnit, I forgot about that".

Rick received a hearty pat on the back as he went back upstairs to grab the sheets and blankets. Horatio examined the fine curve of his lover's ass as Rick scaled the steps. Once he rounded the corner at the top of the stairwell, the redhead turned his attention to the mattress. It was dressed in only a red satin fitted sheet. It was a lot more than he planned to be dressed in by the time Rick got back downstairs.

Horatio quickly shed his clothes, tossing them next to Rick's in the corner. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the mattress, lying on his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows. He reached over and pulled the cookie box close to him, wanting to snack as he waited for his lover.

It wasn't long before Rick stumbled down the steps, his arms completely full with red sheets, blankets, and a large Christmas quilt he found in the closet. He couldn't see anything in front of him as he shuffled towards the general direction of the tree. Horatio smiled and pushed the cookies out of the way, amusedly watching Rick try to find the edge of the mattress with his feet.

Finally, the brunette hit the edge with his foot; Horatio looking up to leer at the lower half of his lover. He chucked softly as he heard a quiet little "a-ha!" come from above him. The next moment, Horatio was buried and pinned to the mattress by the pile of blankets. Rick sighed, stretched, and looked down at the pile; which was moving. Quickly, he knelt down and pushed the blankets off his lover's head.

"Sorry," Rick blushed as his eyes examined Horatio's mussed hair and nude pale form.

"I'm okay," He smiled as he sat up and pulled Rick on top of him.

Horatio purred as he felt his lover's clothes rub against his skin and lips press against his neck. Without breaking the kiss, Rick opened his shirt, the two men moaning and their bare chests caressed each other.

"Oh, Horatio," Rick moaned as his lover flipped them over and pulled off his belt.

The redhead kissed along Rick's neck and shoulders as his long pale fingers teased that hardening bulge in the dark eyed man's pants. Rick panted, his arms for the most part lying limply at his sides, occasionally coming up to stroke his lover's back or grope at his ass.

Horatio's lips wandered aimlessly for a while until they made a definite path towards Rick's nipples. The brunette moaned and arched his back as his lover sucked one into his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue over it. His fingers laced in soft red hair and he thrust up, trying to get more friction. Horatio just smiled, removing he hardened nub from his mouth and repeated the action to the other.

Moaning and gasping in pleasure, Rick guided his lover's lips down to where he needed them the most. Horatio was only happy to oblige, loving the taste of Rick's skin and sweat

Smirking, Horatio popped the button on his lover's pants, and slowly tugged the zipper until Rick's erection sprang forth.

"Commando?" he breathed against the warm and wanting flesh.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I thought you might appreciate it".

"To think," Horatio murmured, ghosting his lips against Rick, "you've been like this all day… waiting for me".

"Well… Happy Christmas, I guess".

"Tell me, Rick… am I ever what you expect… what you've prepared for?"

The brunette shook his head, only to realize that Horatio couldn't see that. "No," he whispered, "You're always more".

Rick moaned loudly as he felt soft and loving lips travel up his pulsating vain and suck in the tip. The redhead hummed as he took as much of his lover's cock as he could and heard his name be gasped in want.

"Take me," Rick gasped, thrusting lightly up into Horatio's mouth, "please take me".

"Are you sure?" Horatio backed away slightly, it was unusual for Rick not to top.

Rick nodded, reaching into the folds of the blankets and pulling out a bottle of lube. Horatio took it, watching Rick get comfortable as he lay out for him on his back. Steadily and with a hint of nervousness, the redhead ran his fingers along the inside of Rick's thighs. He quickly stuffed a pillow under his lover's hips, raising him to just the right angle.

He didn't know why he was so anxious. It wasn't like he had never done this to Rick before. In fact, this was how they first had each other. But given all the things that had happened to Rick… he just didn't want to bring it up. Not tonight.

Rick's breaths grew shallow and he let out a soft gasp as he felt his lover tease his entrance and slip in a digit. As he slowly pumped, Horatio watched Rick's face closely, looking for any sign of stress. When he sensed no tension, he pushed in a second finger.

He moaned, unable to keep himself from bucking against the invading digits. Horatio leaned down and took Rick's leaking cock into his mouth, sucking and licking at it. Fingers laced in his hair, holding him in place as Rick was pumped and scissored.

The redhead listened to his lover's moans got louder and felt as his thrusts grew more erratic. Suddenly he pulled away, leaving Rick gasping for breath. He needed them to cum together… they always have.

Rick calmed down a bit, although his heart was pounding as he watched his lover slick up his hardness with the lubricant. Instinctively, he nodded and pulled up his knees just a little more. His mouth was dry, too dry to beg for what he so desperately needed.

As slowly and as carefully as what must have been humanly possible, Horatio pressed into the tight wanting heat of his lover. He looked up and watched as Rick's eyes rolled back, closing as a low moan rumbled from deep in his throat. The redhead leaned forward, stroking Rick's strong chest until he was all the way in.

Rick's eyes fluttered open as he felt Horatio gently stroke the side of his face. He looked into the shining baby blue eyes of his lover, wanting nothing more than to just be lost in them forever.

Horatio leaned down, resting his head on Rick's shoulder and feeling his lover's stiff cock rub between them as he lightly thrust.

"So tight," he whispered into Rick's chest, playing a little rougher.

"Oh God, H".

"So hot," he murmured, shifting his angle and stroking Rick's prostate.

"Oh God, H!"

"You like that?" Horatio purred, hitting it again.

Rick moaned loudly, a string of profanities tumbling off his tongue in soft whispers. Horatio sat up, planting his hands on Rick's chest as he thrust deeper.

Hands trembling, Rick tried to stroke himself, only to be batted away. He let out a yelp as Horatio coiled his fingers around his shaft, stroking him in long and slow movements.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Rick thrust vigorously into his lovers palm; screaming as he came all over his stomach and Horatio's hand. The redhead moaned Rick's name as his release was pulled from him, thrusting all the while.

Rick lay there with Horatio's tired body on top of him, both of them gasping for breath. He watched as his lover slowly sat back up. No words were said as he stumbled off to the bathroom, looking for a towel to clean up. Rick could do nothing but sink a little further into the pillows, hoping he didn't pass out tonight. Neither of them minded using sex as just another method of getting to sleep relatively quickly; but Rick just didn't want that to happen tonight.

Horatio came back with a towel, cleaning up his lover as he lay there almost helplessly. The redhead couldn't help but to smile as he listened to Rick purr under his hand.

After the towel had been thrown in the hamper, Horatio returned to the bed; picking up a box of cookies and sitting down next to Rick.

"Want one?" he offered, biting the head off of a snowman cookie as he did so.

Rick chuckled, "because when I think of relaxing after sex… I think cookies".

"I hid my cigars from myself," he shrugged, handing Rick one anyways, "getting a head start on my New Year's resolution".

"It's an expensive and disgusting habit anyways," the brown eyed man agreed, nibbling on a snowflake shaped cookie.

The two men sat in silence for a while, eating cookies. It took Rick a few minutes to notice that Horatio had been sitting the whole time and didn't lie down yet.

"You missed topping me, didn't you?"

"It's awesome. I can sit and everything".

Rick laughed before pulling Horatio down onto the mattress next to him. The two men took a few moments, shifting around until they finally found a comfortable position. Horatio lay on his back with one arm behind his head and the other under Rick. Rick rested the back of his head on Horatio's shoulder closest to the tree, relaxing into his lover's touch.

The two men stared up at the tree, the large and looming beacon that towered above them. The little white lights that illuminated the room, the red bulbs that hung from the fragrant branches… it was incredible. Neither of them had ever experienced anything quite like it before.

"It's beautiful," Rick sighed, reaching up and playfully batting at a branch.

"Mhmm…"

The redhead yawned, pulling Rick just a little closer to him before he drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Tree Part 2

Thank you for the reviews, daxy and wolfsong98 (FanFiction)

Thank you for the reviews, ktrisha and lausi_gm (LiveJournal)

This is the second installment of the 2009-2010 holiday season ficlets. Five ficlets, three universes.

This is from the same universe as "Some With Arrows, Some With Traps".

This was written for Christmas Day

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

**The Tree - Part Two  
**

Horatio stirred and his eyes slowly opened, trying to get used to the light that was streaming in from the windows in the next room. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was, smiling as the memories from last night came rushing back to him.

He turned his head to get a good look at both Rick and the tree, but what he saw made him raise his eyebrow.

"Look what Santa brought me".

Sometime during the night, Rick had pulled a thick red velvet ribbon out of his bag and tied it around his neck in a big bow. He batted his light brown eyes innocently, looking up at his lover from the pillow he was lounging on.

"I'm just a little Christmas miracle, aren't I?" Rick smirked, drawing little swirly patterns in the satin sheets with the hand he wasn't using to prop up his head.

"I must have been on the 'nice' list".

"I've been naughty," Rick smiled evilly, "what do I get?"

Horatio grinned and gave him a kiss to the shoulder, "I'll give it to you later… but right now I think I should have breakfast".

Rick groaned and arched his back, stretching a little bit. He tugged lightly at the ribbon around his neck, wishing that Horatio would pull it off of him soon. Maybe he just didn't know that he was supposed to remove it. Or maybe he wanted to screw with him and make him wear it to the office. That would be interesting.

"I can't believe that you've been up for twenty seconds and you're already thinking about breakfast," Rick yawned as he stretched again.

"Huh?"

Horatio turned around, his mouth full of cookie. He placed the box on the bed between them.

"I'm going to need to cut you off soon," Rick smirked, picking up a star shaped cookie, "You're enjoying these a little too much".

"They're really good".

"You've already made a meal out of these things last night, now you're making them your breakfast".

"They weren't my entire meal last night," Horatio retorted, "I had pie for dessert".

"You can't have 'dessert' for a meal that consists solely of Christmas cookies! Well… you can, but you don't call it 'dessert'. A more accurate term would be 'expansion of sugar-fest'".

"You just don't want to admit that you're a genius as a baker. So humble…"

"I am a genius as a baker, and don't you forget it".

"Okay… so it's not that," Horatio chuckled, "I must be eating all of them. Quick take a few".

Rick smiled as he grabbed a handful of them. Why not let this be his breakfast? It's only once a year. And who knows if they would ever have another Christmas like this?

"How long are you planning on keeping that bow on?" Horatio smiled, reaching out and giving one of the loops a playful swat.

"Until you take it off of me," Rick smirked, "Or the 26th, whatever comes first".

"I dunno," the redhead shrugged, "it's so pretty, and most of you is unwrapped anyways".

Rick chuckled, leaning in and burying his face into his lover's chest. He felt Horatio's hand fall onto and gently stroke his back. With a pathetic sigh he found himself lost in the redhead's embrace; cuddling and kissing lightly. He loved to feel Horatio's arms around him, to feel so adored and needed. It was a beautiful sensation. Before Horatio, Rick never had anyone who would hold him so close and kiss him so sweetly.

"Comfy?" the redhead purred, pulling Rick in a little tighter.

He watched as the mass of brown hair in his arms bobbed up and down. He ran his fingertips over the thick velvet ribbon around his lover's neck, then down onto his soft and warm skin.

"I love you," Rick muttered, kissing Horatio's shoulder.

"I love you too".

"Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas, love".

The two broke apart, looking deep into each other's eyes before pressing lips to lips. Horatio gently took Rick's body back into his arms, rolling on top of him. They nuzzled for a few moments before the redhead reached under the tree.

"I bought you something," he cooed, handing the blue and silver box to Rick as he crawled off of him.

The brown eyed man smiled, sitting cross legged on the mattress in front of his lover. He pulled off the silver ribbon, letting it float down onto the satin sheets next to Horatio; who went on to play with it. Soon the blue snowflake paper was torn off, wadded into a ball, and tossed in the general direction of the waste bin.

Carefully he lifted off the lid, his eyes shining brightly at what he saw. There, sitting neatly on a bed of gift tissue, was a beautiful and elaborate silver picture frame. The picture itself was nothing short of perfection. It was of the two men, tangled in love's embrace on the couch. He knew where the photograph was from too, it was from the first days they spent together, back in the mountains. Every move the two of them made back in that cabin was recorded; luckily their privacy was kept safe from their respective departments. They watched it a few months after it was made, curled up on the sofa in front of the television and watched everything. Everything from their first kiss to the first time Rick said softly the words 'I love you' was caught on the cameras and mics positioned around the cabin.

It was black and white. Clothes were scattered on the floor along with pillows that had tumbled off the couch. They had managed to get out of most of their clothing, their open shirts still hanging on their shoulders. Horatio half-stood and half-knelt, one leg standing on the floor and the other folded on the couch. He was buried up to the hilt in Rick, who looked like he was just about to moan in ecstasy. His back was arched, his hands were grasped onto the couch cushions, and you could see that he was leaking just slightly. Horatio was just looking down at him lovingly, one hand stroking his side and the other holding up a leg. Both their bodies glistened with perspiration as they became one entity.

"Horatio," Rick cooed, "this is one of the most beautiful and erotic images I've ever seen".

The redhead shrugged, "I try".

"Don't sound so nonchalant about it. Where did you sharpen this image? Did you do it yourself?"

"You don't honestly expect me to tell you all my secrets, do you?"

"Oh, I think that I can get you to talk if I really wanted you to," Rick purred.

Horatio gasped as he was pulled under his lover and lips pressed against his neck. He moaned as bare skin rubbed against bare skin and Rick nibbled on his neck. The brunette's talented fingers teased his hardening nipples, making him arch his back to the touch. Rick sucked his lover's earlobe into his mouth, smirking as he felt Horatio's arousal dig into his thigh.

"I'm not turning you on, am I, sexy?" Rick murmured.

"You know you are," he breathed, his cheeks already flushed.

"Well you're just going to have to wait. I want to give you my present now".

Horatio smirked, his hand slipping under the sheets to lightly stroke his erection as Rick turned away to grab the present. The brown eyed man lightly swatted Horatio's hand, giving him a playful glare.

"Not yet".

Horatio obediently stopped, going the extra mile and putting his hands above the sheets where Rick could see them. A box wrapped in red paper and gold ribbon was placed on the satin sheets next to him.

In a short moment, the gold ribbon was laid next to the silver, and the red paper was wadded and tossed over beside the blue. His blue eyes shone brightly as he slowly peered inside the box.

Inside was a glasses case made of soft black leather, the name 'Horatio' embossed on the cover. He pulled the case out and opened it up. Nestled on a bed of padded blue silk, was a brand new pair of sleek and sturdy sunglasses. He couldn't help but to let a smile break out across his face.

"You like it?"

"I love it".

"They're Armani," Rick smiled, "I figured that they would go well with your suit".

After turning the case around in his hands a few times, Horatio finally pulled it open and slipped them on. Rick grinned as he saw his lover in them.

"You're incredibly handsome, you know that, don't you?"

"I've been told" Horatio shrugged, "but I never came close to believing it until you".

Reaching forward, Rick pulled the sunglasses off of the redhead's face, "they suit you, and you look so commanding in them… but they cover your eyes".

"Yes, that's to protect them from the sun, Rick".

For that, Horatio received a good swat upside the head.

"I mean to say that your eyes are too beautiful to hide like that".

"You're sweet, but you know that I can't sacrifice my vision for appearance's sake," he watched Rick pout and nod at this, "but… if it will make you feel better, just remember that because of my sunglasses you are one of the few people who get to see my eyes".

Horatio gently took his shades from Rick's hands, watching his lover ponder the notion with a smile on his face. After the glasses were safe in their leather case once again, Rick pulled Horatio under him.

"Now that gifts are out of the way," he purred, his southern drawl thickened as his brown eyes leered down at the redhead, "I think it's time you played with your new toy".

"'New' toy?" Horatio mumbled, feeling tongue and teeth brush over his shoulders.

"The bow's new".

The redhead chuckled, his hands wandering up Rick's back to feel the velvet under his fingertips. Soon their lips were locked and tongues were tangled, sliding and twirling over each other. Rick moaned lustfully as Horatio thrust up, rubbing their hardening cocks together.

"You want me, don't you, H?"

Horatio could do nothing but nod at this.

"You want me in you".

He nodded again. Last night was an unusual occurrence. He didn't mind it in the least, but he always enjoys being topped by Rick. He would just die if anyone in the lab knew how much he loved to be strapped to a mattress and fucked endlessly. And what was better was that nobody there knew how amazing Rick could be in bed. It was just so hot and rough, there was so way for him to resist it.

Sitting back on his heels, Rick grabbed the lube and positioned his lover onto his hands and knees. After slicking up two fingers, the brown eyed man shoved them into Horatio's core and immediately started pumping and scissoring. The redhead moaned loudly and pressed back in response to the invading digits.

"You like that Horatio?" Rick purred, reaching around to fondle his lover.

The redhead gasped and moaned, thrusting against Rick's palm. At that Rick quickly let go and gave his ass a good swat.

"Not so fast, sexy. I don't want you to get too hot until I'm good and ready".

"Rick…"

The brown eyed man smirked, watching Horatio work up a sweat before he had even thrust his manhood into him. Hot moans of want and lust escaped from their lips, knowing that if they were in their home colder climates that there would literally be steam rising from their bodies.

"How badly do you need me, H?"

"b-b-badly".

"But how badly?"

Horatio moaned loudly, needing so much more than what Rick was giving him.

"Let me rephrase that," Rick smirked, spanking the redhead again, "how hard do you need me to fuck you?"

"Until I ache," he gasped.

"Just that? You're not going to get very far with that. I think I'll just tease you all day if that's all you want. I got time on my hands".

Rick toyed with his lover's slit, snapping a cock ring onto him as he did so. Horatio whimpered, his back and arms already growing weak by Rick's touch.

"Want to try that again?" Rick hissed.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to sit right until the New Year".

"That's just one week, H. And you honestly don't believe I won't take you again between now and then, do you?"

Horatio groaned again, collapsing down onto the mattress and digging his nails into the satin sheets. Rick gave his balls a quick fondle, making him scream.

"I want a better answer".

"Fuck!"

Rick stopped massaging his lover's prostate for a moment, allowing him to collect himself.

"Rick," he gasped, "I want you to fuck my mouth until it hurts to swallow. Then shove your cock up my ass and pound into me until I black out".

"That's what I wanted to hear. But let's skip a step with that".

The next instant the air was filled with the raspy sound of Horatio screaming in ecstasy. Rick knelt there, his heart pounding as he held himself balls deep into his lover. Slowly, the brunette grasped onto his lover's hips and rocked him back and forth on his shaft. Horatio groaned loudly, fighting for control to keep from simply fucking himself on Rick's hardness.

Eventually Horatio wasn't able to hold on for any longer and with a long low moan he bucked against Rick. He almost sobbed as he felt it be pulled out of him, gasping for breath as he was spanked roughly.

"You're," Rick hissed between strikes, "going… to… have… to… behave".

"Oh God! Please, Rick. This is torture".

"There are so many things I can do to that sweet ass of yours," Rick growled, "and I think I'm just getting started".

"No!" Horatio cried as the hand came down on him again, "Fuck! I need your cock! I need to just feel you driving your sweet body right into my ass. Loosen me, Rick; and keep me loose until MD-PD drags me back to my lab. Fuck me! Make me cum. Force me to cum all over the sheets. Fuck me until I forget how to breathe! Fuck me like a whore!"

Rick stopped, his eyes were wide and his dick was weeping. He had never heard Horatio talk so dirty before. And with how badly he was shaking, Rick knew that he had to mean it.

"Slut," he growled, slipping himself back into his lover.

"You know I am," he gasped, arching his back, "for you, I'll always be".

Rick pulled almost all the out before he slammed back in. Horatio screamed as he was pounded over and over and over again. Finally, Rick pulled off the cock ring, giving the redhead a release he had long searched for.

"Rick!" he moaned loudly as he spilled his essence onto the mattress.

"Oh fuck, H," Rick gasped, feeling himself be milked.

Rick closed his eyes, shivering as the tingling blush that had consumed his cheeks swept over his entire body. It didn't take long before his energy was drained and he collapsed on top of Horatio, who had fallen down onto the sheets.

Feeling groggy, Horatio slowly forced his eyes open as he felt soft lips press against his neck and the velvet ribbon tickle his back. He grunted softly as Rick pulled out, knowing that he would be walking with a limp.

"Love you," the brunette purred, sitting up, "I'll be right back".

Horatio mumbled nothing in particular as he felt Rick climb off of him. He shivered as cool air rushed over his heated skin. Purring, he closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillow.

When his eyes opened again, he was cleaned up and in Rick's arms again.

"Did I pass out there?" He murmured, feeling the bow brush against the side of his face as he looked up at his lover.

"Not for too long," Rick smiled, "I just lied back down".

"I'm sorry," Horatio whispered, "that just took a lot out of me".

"I figured," Rick grinned, placing a cookie in his lover's hands, "I've never heard you talk so dirty before".

"Neither have I".

"I liked it".

"Really?"

Rick nodded with a wicked smile on his face, "I like the thought of you being a little rough around the edges sexually. I mean, your restraint kink was a nice surprise, but this… this really gets me hot".

Horatio smirked as he nibbled on his cookie. He closed his eyes and felt his lover's chest slowly rise and fall. He listened to the once pounding heart calm itself. A contented sigh came from Rick's lips and lightly blew over Horatio's neck.

"Want me to run us a bath?" Rick murmured, stroking Horatio's chest.

"No bath," the redhead groaned, "I don't want you to have to take your bow off".

"I'll tie it back on after," Rick chuckled, "I promise".

After a long pause and a few light kisses, Horatio agreed and let Rick lead him upstairs and into the bathroom.

***

Rick was chased down the stairs, Horatio right on his heels. The two men were laughing like children; anything that could possibly cause them grief had become a distant memory as they drowned in the euphoria of their own laughter. Rick was dressed in the slacks he kept in Horatio's dresser, one of his lover's green silk shirts hanging on his shoulders. The bow had been tied back onto his neck in the same intricate knot that it had that morning. Horatio too was dressed up more than usual, wearing a deep red shirt of the same material… although the top several buttons were popped.

Horatio was finally able to catch Rick as he ran past the mattress. The brunette let out a playful yelp as he was pulled down onto the twisted mass of blankets.

"Help me!" he laughed as he felt his lover pin him down.

"I'm just giving you what you asked for," Horatio smirked, kissing Rick's neck right above the bow, "You should know better than to tease me for an entire bath".

"I said I was sorry," Rick gasped with a scream of surprise and joy when Horatio started removing the clothes he just put on.

"You were lying".

"So?"

"So that makes all the difference," Horatio laughed as he leaned down and kissed his lover's chest, "you dumb".

"I'm not a dumb," Rick chuckled, trying to free himself from Horatio's grasp, "You're a dumb".

Horatio opened his mouth to retort, but as he did "Won't Get Fooled Again" and "Music is the Victim" started playing from across the room. The music from the two ringtones mixed in the air, two generations of rock filling the room with one continuous string of chords and drumbeats; even the vocals seemed to harmonize.

Reluctantly, Horatio crawled off of Rick and pulled over their discarded pants from last night. He pulled out his cell and handed Rick his, both having to answer before they even got the chance to check the caller ID. Their smiles slowly faded when they realized what obviously must be happening. They are only called at the same time when there is an officer-involved homicide.

They spoke softly to dispatch, making sure that nobody on the other end could hear that they were in the same room. The calls were short and to the point; sobering for both men. It wasn't long until they hung up and sat on the edge of the mattress in silence.

Horatio was about to stand up, but Rick grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him down into an embrace.

"Rick," he squirmed, "we both have to get going".

"Some psychopath with a shotgun just ruined Christmas," Rick muttered, refusing to let go, "I just want to spend one more minute like this before we have to go outside and face reality".

The redhead lightly pulled himself free, looking into Rick's big and loving eyes. He reached up and cupped the side of his lover's face.

"Rick," he sighed, "I'm going to tell you something, and I never want you to forget it".

Rick nodded.

"No matter what happens outside those doors… no matter how many have died… no matter what under-the-table scam our own police are concocting… no matter how many people cannot accept our relationship… I want you to know that there is so much more, and always will be. This… what has happened between us behind doors we have to keep shut… is reality. It is love. It is peace. It is happiness. And just because some ignorant people in high places think that it is in some way wrong, doesn't mean that that's the way things are… and it certainly doesn't mean that they're right.

"Anyone who tells you or makes you believe otherwise has forgotten what it's like to be happy. Anyone who wants to say that we aren't living in reality must not know what it's like to be as free as we have been. These walls… they aren't a cage. The barrier they make is only physical. Though we're in a tiny room, we have had the world compared to some people who have decided to live their life in a nutshell.

"When we are together like this… it's not for the sake of forgetting. We don't just forget about the war, and crime, and hate, and poverty. We don't forget about the abused or the lost or the mourning or the afraid. No… we don't forget.

"What does happen is that we remember. We remember how to laugh… how to give… how to love. We remember everything in this world that has ever brought joy and freedom and inspiration. And that is what people live for. That is reality".

He pulled Rick in and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Rick blushed and helped Horatio up to his feet, leaning down and pressing their lips together. They kissed for a long moment before Rick broke away in a soft sigh and rested on his lover's shoulder.

"That was beautiful, H".

"It's something everybody knows," he smiled, pulling away to look into Rick's eyes, "only a few articulate it, some feel it in their hearts, and some… some forget it".

Rick nodded sadly.

"I thought that I had forgotten it. For a long time I thought I had forgotten it," the redhead whispered, "until you walked into my life in a way I never thought that anyone could. You made me remember what it's like to be alive… and I think that's why I love you".

"And there is no reason more true to love," Rick smiled, "it is we can feel this way towards people… concepts… anything that can move us so deeply. Hell, it's why I fell in love with you".

They pulled on the rest of their clothes, quietly in reflection. The wrapping paper was picked up and tossed, as too the empty cookie boxes. The mattress remained on the floor, the blankets in an unmade heap on top of it.

Rick checked his watch, knowing that as long as he got going before Horatio, he couldn't be late to the crime scene. But they still shouldn't be too tardy.

"I should get going," he sighed, looking longingly into Horatio's baby blues.

"Yeah," Horatio smirked, "just hold still for a moment".

Horatio gently tugged at the ribbon that was still around Rick's neck, making it untie itself and tumble onto his shoulders.

"Oh yeah," Rick chuckled, as Horatio gently folded it up and lay it on the arm of the couch.

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice it when you put your tie on".

"Me too. I guess I'm just used to it".

"That's kinda scary".

Rick gave Horatio's hair a good muss before kissing him one last time and vanishing out the door with a soft "I love you".

"Love you too," Horatio sighed as he watched his lover's red Mercury Milan pull out of his driveway.

He was about to leave too, but luckily remembered something before he did. He went into the kitchen and filled a stove pot with water, carefully taking it to the Christmas tree.

"Drink up," he said to the plant, watching the water be absorbed as he poured it in.

He crawled out from under the tree; happy that he didn't drench the floor like he did the first time he tried to water it. After swinging through the kitchen to replace the pot, he gave the tree one last look over.

It wasn't as brilliant as the one that stood tall for Rockefeller Center. It wasn't as prolific as the ones that littered Central Park. It wasn't covered in snow or real gold or crystal. It didn't even have completely green needles. But it was still Christmas, so it was still beautiful. And, like their love, it was a secret.


	5. 321

Thank you for the review, my anonymous reader, daxy, and Wolfsong98 (FanFiction)

Thank you for the review, lausi_gm (LiveJournal)

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

**3… 2… 1…**

The lights were low and the music loud at the private bar Horatio Caine and Frank Tripp managed to reserve for the CSI team and a good handful of Frank's choice officers. On the big screen over the bar was playing "New Year's Rockin' Eve", but it couldn't be heard over the booming bass coming from the speakers. Champagne glasses and bottles were everywhere, so when the time comes there was always one nearby.

Given the city, the party was relatively cheap; but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves despite the lack of glitz. The men circled the pool table like hawks, trying to intimidate each other; except for Ryan, who was attempting to break dance. The ladies swapped resolutions; except for Valera, who was watching Ryan attempt to break dance.

Horatio brought his laptop with and set it up at the corner of the bar. He was Skyping Mac in from New York, although because of the atmospheric noise, communication wasn't easy on either end. The CSIs from either city would walk by the laptop, waving at each other or dancing for the other's amusement, whoever he or she may be.

The more observant may have noticed that Horatio was checking his watch or looking up at the countdown about once every thirty seconds. He pulled out his phone and texted quite often; but more interestingly is that in fleeting moments, he looked downright giddy. In fact, Horatio looked quite different from his usual image at the labs and on the field. He wasn't wearing a suit, but tight jeans with a brown leather belt and a nice white button down shirt. His patent leather shoes were replaced by Beatle Boots. The look seemed to fit well with his new disposition.

Slowly, the clock ticked on slowly marching on towards midnight. But Horatio wasn't waiting for midnight, all the fun he needed was coming at ten to.

Finally, at 11:50 Horatio's phone lit up; he quickly dismissed himself from the conversation he was having with Frank and made his way towards the back of the bar. He shouldered his way past a number of "Employees Only" signs before he reached the big metal door leading to the outside. Cautiously, he pushed open the door, the cool air rushing in and wrapping around his loosely clothed body.

"For a moment there I was afraid you forgot about me," Rick Stetler smirked.

Rick stood outside, shivering slightly; he too was out of his usual attire. He wore a tight white wife beater (interestingly enough), displayed under his opened black button down shirt. Soft black trousers clung to his legs, displaying his bulging package. In his hand was a bottle of champagne. In his mouth was a cherry sucker.

Horatio pulled Rick in, closing the door and checking for security cameras before he pulled the candy out of his lover's mouth and crashed their lips together. Smiling, Rick coiled his arms around Horatio's lean and sweet form, running his hands down the lieutenant's back. The two men slowly released from the kiss, giving each other a few loving nips before fully separating.

"Thanks for coming," Horatio breathed into Rick's shirt, "I know that you can think of more hospitable ways to spend New Year's Eve".

"I'm not here for your team, Horatio," Rick cooed, taking the candy back and spinning it around in his mouth, "I just wanted to be with you".

Rick opened the door to the supply room behind him, pulling his lover in. They let the door swing shut as they rubbed their bodies together and kissed at each other's necks. Rick quickly cleared off a table and sat Horatio up on it, handing him the sucker as the redheaded lieutenant wrapped his legs around Rick's midsection and kissed him deeply. Their tongues slid up against each other in a sugary kiss as the two men released soft moans of pleasure. Horatio felt his pants become quite tight as Rick pressed his arousal against his thigh.

Lightly coaxing Horatio onto his back, Rick kissed down his chest and unbuckled his belt. Blushing slightly, Horatio opened his shirt, allowing Rick better access to his heaving chest. He gasped and laced his fingers in Rick's wavy brown hair as the other man lightly licked and bit at his nipples.

"Oh God!" Horatio moaned softly.

"Yeah, it's been… what?... five days since we last did this?" Rick smirked as he reached down and opened the redhead's trousers.

He pulled the pants and silk boxers down to his lover's knees. His hands stroked Horatio's sides lovingly as his eyes examined the gift he was about to receive, the classic Stetler smirk crossing his lips.

"Here," Rick offered, tapping the sucker he handed to the redhead, "use this to distract your mouth. I can't let you blow our cover".

Horatio let the sweet cherry candy coat his tongue; he was actually surprised that he had never thought of this before, given the number of times he and Rick almost got caught having office sex. He watched Rick eye him up hungrily, moistening his soft, full lips. Rick's light brown eyes darkened with lust as he leaned down and ghosted a breath against Horatio's hard and leaking cock.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this," Stetler whispered, teasing Horatio's dick, "I am definitely going to enjoy thi-"

"-Horatio?!" Ryan's voice came from down the hall, "Where are you?! The countdown's about to start!"

"Fuck!" Horatio groaned, "Finish me off, quick!"

"I don't work that fast, Horatio, you know that! You're going to just go out there; I'll wait for you".

"How the hell do you expect me to stuff this back into my pants?!"

"Imagine me blowing Frank?" Rick guessed.

"Aah!" Horatio recoiled, cringing at the mental image, "That wasn't necessary!"

"But it worked," Rick smirked, tucking Horatio back into his pants, still a little snug.

"Damn Ryan," Horatio growled as he stuffed the sucker back into Rick's mouth and buttoned up his shirt, "I'll make him regret that… if I knew how".

"I know how," Rick said with a twinkle in his eye.

***

It was mere seconds to the start of the New Year; everyone was glued to the TV screen. Calleigh and Eric got up close to each other, as did all the couples of Frank's team, ready to kiss at the stroke of midnight. Everyone was scampering around looking for someone else; Natalia got about everyone on Frank's team, Valera timidly approached Horatio.

"Three!"

Ryan decided to finally make his feelings for Valera known; he walked confidently across a room of watching eyes and up to her. He tried to look as muscular and dashing as possible.

"Two!"

Only a second to go, Ryan had just a few steps left, he already had Valera's and everyone else's attention. He had upstaged the falling Times Square Ball on television; he knew that he had to make a show out of this.

"ONE!"

Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, Rick Stetler grabbed Ryan just before he could reach Valera. He took the CSI's face in his hands.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Wolfe".

To Ryan's horror, their lips crashed together. He opened his mouth to scream and Rick slipped his tongue in, he screamed louder and tried to push away. His widened eyes darted around the room to see cameras and camera phones being whipped out. Eric turned the laptop to everyone in New York could watch too.

Trying to run away as he felt Rick swirl his tongue around, Ryan lost his balance and began to fall. Hardly believing his luck, Rick caught Ryan's back and pulled him into a dip. The CSI was stuck, his back locked into an unnatural position and only one foot on the floor.

Needing breath, or just getting tired of Ryan's muffled protests, Rick pulled the younger man back to his feet. Ryan stood there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath as he struggled to figure out what happened.

It took a moment for his senses to come back, only to notice that the room was filled with shrieks of laugher. Valera was doubled over and wiping away tears from her eyes as she tried to recover from a fit of hysterics. Horatio was looking down, his hands on his hips and pretending to look very upset with Stetler as he struggled to hold back a chuckle.

In the meantime, Rick had waltzed over to his bottle of champagne and popped the cork, pouring two glasses. He handed one to Ryan (who still looked quite confused), clinked their glasses together, and downed his drink.

Ryan glared at the IAB sergeant. He wanted to scream and curse at him. He wanted to ram his fist against the side of Rick's smug and smirking face. He wanted to, and he was about to; until he heard Valera finally speak.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, "That was epic! You planned this out for just for me?"

Ryan looked at Rick, then back at Valera, then at Horatio, then at Valera again, then at his drink. He had no idea what to make of this.

"He's a peach, isn't he?" Rick smiled, draping an arm over Ryan's shoulders and pulling him close.

She giggled playfully as she watched him squirm, "he sure is".

She looked up at the speakers, listening closely as "As Lovers Go" flowed out of them. She reached out, offering a hand to a confused and slightly irate Ryan.

"May I have this dance?"

Horatio couldn't help but to smile as Ryan's eyes lit up and a slight blush consumed his cheeks. "Sure," he answered, his voice cracking slightly.

She giggled at his enthusiasm and led him out onto the dance floor with the other couples. Horatio and Rick smiled and stepped towards each other as much as the prying eyes would let them. Rick knew that as long as anyone from the department was there, an eye will always be on him, monitoring his movements.

With his eyes, Rick indicated the back room, then the speaker system to answer the unasked follow up question. The redhead watched as his lover ducked away and vanished into the darkness of the shadowed hallway. A slight blush on his cheeks, Horatio returned to Frank's table, where he would sit out the rest of the song. Then it would be safe for him to prowl after Rick.

***

"That was the oddest combination of revenge and sweetness that I've ever seen," Horatio mused as he walked into the back room.

Rick was perched on the table he cleared earlier. He was still sucking on the lollipop, trying to look as innocent as possible. The dark room made his usually light brown eyes look nearly black.

"You don't do innocent very well," the redhead chuckled as he locked the door behind him.

"It's a curse," Rick smirked, taking the sucker out of his mouth and stuffing it back in its wrapper.

The two men approached each other, slowly and longingly. Horatio felt the blush cross his cheeks again when he saw the look in Rick's eyes. It was true that Rick usually took control when it came to matters of physical love, and that could be quite overpowering. But Rick was a hopeless romantic, and nothing could ever change that. No matter how rough he and Horatio could play, he still more than anything enjoyed just holding him. It was this aspect that made Horatio's skin tingle with anticipation.

Rick looked into space, as if he could see something that was about to appear in the air. Then, slowly and softly, from the sound system on the other side of the door Horatio heard "Unchained Melody" begin to play. He could do little more than blink as Rick pulled him close, his arms wrapping around Horatio. In response, the redhead reached up and closed his arms around the back of Rick's neck, looking up into those loving eyes.

"How did you do that?" he whispered.

"Magic," Rick shrugged before he leaned in and kissed Horatio on the forehead.

The couple swayed from side to side with the music. It didn't matter that the door muffled it and that the crowd was making quite a lot of noise. For those moments, the melody somehow came to them over all that. The only thing they could hear was the music, their hearts beat, and soft breaths between them.

"I love you," Rick whispered into Horatio's ear before gently kissing his neck.

"I love you too," the redhead purred, nuzzling into Rick's shoulder.

The song came to its final chords, the two men breaking away only just enough to look into each other's eyes. Rick gently cupped the side of his lover's face in his hand before he planted a soft kiss on those moist and sweet lips.

"You're too good to me," Rick cooed.

"No. The rest of the world just isn't good enough".

Horatio yelped as Rick's strong hands grasped onto the back of his thighs and lifted him off the ground. He wrapped his legs around the younger man's waist, his arms clasping onto the back of Rick's neck. The brunette's soft chuckle rumbled throughout his entire body, the vibration having an almost strange calming effect on Horatio.

Rick carried him over to the table, where he sat him down. He backed up, looking at the man he had needed for so long. Blue eyes were left to scan over Rick's body, trying to figure out what was planned for him.

"Just relax," Rick crooned, stepping between Horatio's legs, "let go of your iron control for just a little while".

Horatio opened his mouth to point out that he wasn't exactly sure if he should, given that anyone could walk in on them. But he stayed quiet, giving in as Rick got to unbuttoning his shirt. Lightly pushing the open shirt from Horatio's shoulders, Rick leaned in and gently kissed the newly exposed chest.

Horatio moaned softly as his lover's lips traveled up onto his neck, along his jaw, and sucked gently on his earlobe. Rick slipped out of his black shirt and stopped his lips only for a moment to pull off the undershirt. He guided Horatio down onto the table top, sucking and biting at his neck. Raising his body up, Rick looked down at the little marks he had made on his lover.

"You look so sexy like this," he purred, loving how intensely Horatio was blushing.

"Really?" the redhead smirked, wanting to cut right to the chase, "what do you plan to do to me?"

Rick sat up and looked around, trying to see how he could best use the new environment to his advantage. There wasn't much there to work with. There were cleaning products, spare barstools, extra tablecloths, just a whole bunch of basic stuff. His eyes finally fell on a bottle of vegetable oil, noting that it was the only thing that could be at all useful.

"Slick myself up, loosen, and fuck you right here on this table".

Horatio shifted around a little bit, "are you sure? I mean, someone could walk in on us. That door doesn't have a lock".

"I'm positive," Rick smiled as he walked over to the shelf where the vegetable oil was stored, happy to see some candles next to it.

Horatio propped himself up on his elbows as he watched his lover place the candles on an adjacent table. The oil was poured into a small dish and laid beside Horatio.

"You know," the redhead smirked as he watched Rick pull a lighter off the shelves and light the candles, "the ancient Greeks used to bathe in olive oil. Then they would have someone scrape it off. It was like a shower to them".

"What are you trying to say, Horatio?"

"Come here, turn off the lights, and bring that bottle with you".

After quickly turning and flipping the light switch off, Rick handed the bottle of oil to Horatio and stood at the edge of their table. Horatio leaned forward, first unbuttoning and halfway unzipping his lover's pants; he didn't want to ruin them.

Breathlessly, Rick watched as Horatio poured some of the oil on to his hands. A shiver surged through his body as long, pale fingers reached up and rubbed his chest. The hands were slick, warm, and were running over every inch of Rick's thin and well-traversed body.

Horatio's once sky blue eyes turned to a deep cobalt in the candle light. The light flickered on Rick's tan, sleek, and now oiled body. To Horatio, Rick looked like a god.

"Love?" Rick cooed; Horatio had been just staring at him for about a minute, "are you done?"

He watched his lover duck his head slightly and nod. Rick leaned down and took Horatio's face in his hands, kissing him deeply.

"I can almost feel your blush," Rick whispered against the redhead's lips, making him shiver, "On your hands and knees".

Horatio's entire body tingled with anticipation as he got into the position Rick wanted him in. He trembled as he felt his lover's hand reach around and open his pants. In a swift movement, Horatio's backside was exposed and his pants and boxers were at his knees.

"Mmm, Horatio," Rick purred as he tugged the articles of clothing off of his lover's body, "do you have any idea how sexy you look?"

"M-m-m-me?"

"Of course, you," Rick smirked as he removed the last of his own clothes, "you look so wanting. Your skin is like porcelain, and your hair looks downright stunning in the candlelight".

Horatio gasped as Rick reached down and lightly tussled his crop of fiery red hair. The brunette's other hand was stroking along the side of Horatio's thigh. The hand lost in Horatio's hair wandered down his back, around his side, and against his responding cock. The touch made him quiver and his arms nearly give out under him.

Rick smirked at his lover's reaction. He stopped stroking Horatio's thigh for a moment to reach over and drag the oil close to him. He slicked up a finger in it.

"Are you ready?" he purred, stroking the redhead's erection, "I think you are".

Horatio gasped as a slippery finger pressed into him. Short and staggered breaths passed his lips as he felt Rick begin pumping into him.

"You know, Horatio," Rick smiled as he watched beads of sweat form on the redhead's back, "I don't think I keep you loose enough. I gotta do this to you more often".

Horatio bit his tongue to keep from moaning too loudly as a second finger joined the first. Rick pumped a little harder and a little deeper, scissoring all the while. He purred as he ran a hand over his lover's body, feeling his warmth.

As Horatio felt a third finger join the first two he grunted softly and gently spoke, "Rick, please don't tease me tonight. I don't know how much time we can have in here before someone comes looking for me".

"Well," Rick smirked as he pulled his fingers from his lover's body, "they'll find you with a limp, I'll tell you that".

Rick used the last of the oil in the dish to slick up his hard and straining cock. He quickly positioned himself and without hesitation or really much warning, he shoved himself into Horatio's body.

"Oh God!" Rick moaned, "How the hell do you get so tight? Every time I… I… oh fuck".

Horatio gasped and bucked against his lover's hardness, "I dunno. Stress?"

"Not that I'm complaining, mind you," Rick murmured with a shaky breath, "It feels wonderful".

"So do you".

Rick smiled and leaned down, thrusting a little deeper into Horatio's body. The oil that clung to Rick's chest hair mixed with the sweat from the two men's bodies. A quick shift in angle and Horatio had to bite down on his arm to keep from screaming in ecstasy as his prostate was stroked.

"Oh fuck, Rick," he groaned, "between this and the blowjob, I don't think I can hold on for much longer".

"That's alright, I don't think I can either".

Horatio noticed, as Rick's thrusts were becoming erratic. Rick let his senses drown in the sound of Horatio moaning as gasping as a hand reached around and steadily pumped his hard and leaking cock.

The redhead's arms completely gave out under him and he was left a slave to Rick's manipulations. His breath came only is gasps and soft pants as his entire body moved to the rocking of Rick's hips.

"Rick… I can't hold… on for… oh God!"

"Don't hold back, love. I'm afraid we might run out of…of… ahh… out of time".

Rick stroked his lover's prostate again and vigorously pumped cock. Horatio dug his knees into the table and bit down on his arm again.

The sensation came all at once, like he had been shoved off a cliff. His heart racing and his body struggling to release a scream as his groin became hyper-sensitive. Thrusting wildly, he came onto his stomach and Rick's hand. There he was, in a moment of intense passion. And as quickly as it caught him, the sensation was gone; and he was left lying under his lover.

Rick bit his lip and groaned as he came into Horatio's spent body. The contractions and pulse that wrapped around Rick's manhood were absolutely intoxicating. He felt completely unraveled and exposed, but it was nothing short of liberating.

His body collapsed nearly on top of his lover's, he managed to catch himself before that happened.

"Horatio," he gasped softly, hovering over a weak body gasping for air, "Horatio".

"Oh God, Rick," he whispered, trying to keep himself from blacking out.

Rick slowly pulled out of Horatio's body, making the redhead wince in objection. He was left to lie there helplessly on the table as Rick put the empty dish and oil away.

Rick grabbed a napkin from a shelf and cleaned the two of them up. He even managed to wipe off most of the excess oil left of his chest.

They pulled on their pants, but before they got completely dressed, Rick pulled Horatio in for a kiss and pushed him up against the wall.

"I could go a few more rounds, time permitting," Rick purred, "but it's not. So I think I'll go home and wait for you. You'll swing by in the afternoon?"

Horatio smiled, "I'll swing by once this is all over. I'll go right to your place".

"No, love, you need some sleep".

"After what you've done to me, I'm pretty sure I do".

"I have the next few days off," Rick shrugged, "come over when you like, leave when you need to. Okay?"

Horatio nodded before he was pulled into another tongue-tangling kiss. He moaned softly as his lover's warm and topless body pressed up against him. Rick's hands wandered down until they were nestled away into Horatio's back pockets. The redhead returned the favor.

After a long moment, Rick pulled away, "I should probably get going. I don't think your team was very overjoyed to find out that I'm here".

Horatio shrugged as he pulled on his shirt, "Valera liked it".

"But Ryan didn't," Rick said with a smirk as he turned on the lights and blew out the candles.

Horatio smiled, handing Rick his shirt and undershirt, "Just get out of here before he convinces Eric to attack you for it".

Rick pulled on the rest of his clothing, gave his lover a small peck on the cheek, and bid farewell before he rushed out of the supply room and out the back door.

***

Rick was fumbling around for his keys. He parked a ways away from the bar and the nearest streetlight was out. His body was still warm from the intense lovemaking he and Horatio just endured. There was still a glow about him as he stood in the cold air outside his car.

"Stetler?"

Rick spun around to see Ryan fast approaching, making his search for the correct key a bit more frantic.

"Mr. Wolfe," Rick smiled, "I was just on my way out. How can I help you?"

"First of all, call me 'Ryan'… please".

"Alright, Ryan".

Rick backed up against his car as the younger man took a step into Rick's personal space bubble.

"Second," the hazel eyed man said just a little too softly, "what happened back there?"

"Back where?"

"Don't play dumb, Stetler. You kissed me".

"Oh that… well…" Rick rubbed at the back of his neck as he tried to find an excuse, like hell was he going to tell him the real reason why.

"Well what?"

"I…" Rick blushed, "I just felt like it, really".

Ryan stared at the taller man, confusion in his expression.

"I'm not drunk, I can drive," the older man quickly clarified, "I guess I must have been… overtired or something. Look, I-"

"-You're a really good kisser, did anyone ever tell you that?"

Rick stopped.

_Oh shit._

"No," he said cautiously, "well… maybe. I can't quite remember".

"Well," Ryan smiled and scratched at his neck, "you are".

Rick stared into Ryan's hazel eyes. He was finally able to find the correct key and sink it into the lock behind him. But as he did, he noticed that Ryan leaned in.

"Ryan?"

"Stetler".

Rick nearly screamed as Ryan grabbed his collar and pulled him down about a half a foot. Their lips crashed together and Rick could taste the champagne in the younger man's breath.

Behind him, Rick was making mad grasps for the car handle to pull open his vehicle. After a fair amount of struggling he managed to get into his car. Although, he was a little shocked when Ryan climbed in after him and sat on his lap, pinning him to the seat.

"What the hell are y-"

Rick's voice was muffled as his mouth was suddenly filled with the younger man's tongue. He struggled and pushed against Ryan's weight, pressing the small of his back into the steering wheel. In a move of desperation, Rick reached down and reclined the seat. This worked only for an instant, before the realization hit that the older man was now completely on his back. However, it did free Rick's mouth.

"Ryan, stop," Rick gasped, "what about Valera?"

"Who?"

"Valera, Ryan! You know… oh crap. What's her first name? Erm… Maxine! What about Maxine?"

Ryan just shrugged as he lay down on top of the brown eyed man. His fingers laced in Rick's wavy brown hair, holding his head still.

Rick crept his hands between his and Ryan's bodies, pressing up on the other man's shoulders. "Well… what about Eric?"

"Eric doesn't have to know about this".

Rick tried to pull away as the young CSI's lips descended on his neck. "Ryan… please stop. Please just stop".

"Why? You wanted it, didn't you?"

"Not now! You're drunk!"

"But you _did_ want it. Right?"

"Not really. Look, I'm already in a serious relationship".

Ryan sat up, straddling Rick's hips, "still?"

"What? Yes 'still'! Of course 'still'! I was in a serious relationship on Halloween, why would I not be in a serious relationship now?"

Ryan shrugged and pouted, suddenly looking quite upset and disappointed. He mumbled something incoherent and looked away, a certain sadness suddenly overwhelming his features.

"Look, Ryan," Rick sighed, propping himself up on his elbows and looking into hazel eyes, "you're a good kid. And you have a great thing going with Eric… Valera… whoever. My point is that you shouldn't be throwing your social life and reputation away on someone like me".

Ryan mumbled again and hung his head. It was obvious that he had vicious mood swings when he was in this state of mind.

"How about this:" Rick started, guiding Ryan off of his lap and back out into the parking lot, "you go inside and hang around Valera… or Eric… whoever's closest to the door. No more drinking and do NOT drive home. You got that?"

Ryan nodded, "I'm a drunk who should just leave you alone and have my keys taken away from me. Gotcha".

"No… no, Ryan. I didn't say that".

"You meant it".

Rick heard the younger man sniffle and watched him try to draw away a little bit. Rick got out of the car and pulled the younger man close to him.

"Hey… hey," Rick cooed as he lightly ran his fingers through Ryan's hair, "I didn't mean _that_, Ryan. I don't think I could say that about you, you're a pretty sweet guy".

"Really?"

Rick nodded, "But I have to get going right now. I don't think the other CSIs or members of MD-PD appreciate my presence. So I gotta get going".

"Can I come with you?"

Rick sighed and shook his head, "Ryan…"

"Right, steady relationship, got it".

"Good," Rick smiled as he gave the young CSI a pat on the back and a nudge towards the bar, "I'm happy you can understand".

"Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you just…" Ryan looked down at his feet, "can you just kiss me once more?"

Rick sighed before he lightly brushed their lips together one last time, pulling away before Ryan could become too drawn into it.

"Thank you," Wolfe sighed as he stepped back.

"No worries," Rick smiled, patting the other man on the shoulder, "have a good new year, Mr. Wolfe".

"You too, Stetler… you too".


End file.
